


Oversight

by Rakefetzyz



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakefetzyz/pseuds/Rakefetzyz
Summary: Short scenes from different times in Matt's life when someone didn't realize that he was blind.  The third one is a nod to Karedevil Week.





	1. The Doctor

Ever since the accident, Matt’s senses gave him trouble. Ordinary things took on new dimensions. He flinched at the bell in his dad’s gym. He had to hold his breath to take out the trash.  


But until recently he felt he had it under control.  


Now he was groaning in pain from sensory overload. The orphanage nuns searched for a doctor who could treat the problem.  


Sister Constance took him to see Dr. Davison. Matt told the doctor how the clanks in the heating system sounded like firecrackers. Scratchy labels on his shirts felt like they were rubbing the skin off his neck. The cabbage odors from dinner two nights ago were still making him nauseous.  


Dr. Davison sent Matt out to wait while he talked to the nun. Seated in the waiting, room Matt listened.  


“Is Matthew sensitive to bright lights?” the doctor began. “I noticed that he wears dark glasses and he doesn’t make eye contact.”  


“Matthew has no light perception.” Sister Constance explained in the patient, steady voice she used with children at the orphanage who didn’t understand something the first time they were told. “He can’t make eye contact. But he focusses on me when I talk.”  


“Hypersensitivity to sound and touch and lack of eye contact is a sign that a child may be on the autism spectrum. I think you should have him evaluated as soon as possible.  


“Matthew is blind,” the sister stated again in case the doctor hadn’t understood.  


“He has a sensory integration disorder,” Doctor Davison insisted. “I strongly advise an evaluation.”  


During her years at the orphanage the sister had worked with children who really were on the spectrum. She could see that Matt related to other people in a way that was neurotypical. However, they still had no idea what was wrong.  


After that they stopped taking him to doctors. They started looking for other solutions and that led to employing Stick.


	2. The Professor

Any student who arrived late to Professor Kirkland's class was better off not going in.  


But Foggy overslept that morning. So Matt tucked his cane into his bag before they left the dorm room. He took Foggy’s arm at the elbow and the two made a dash for it. They slipped into the lecture hall just seconds before the professor started speaking.  


Professor Kirkland’s contract law course was known for weeding out 1Ls who weren’t serious or who couldn’t take the pressure. The professor himself was known for never looking at the first year students unless he was calling on them and for his scathing, sarcastic criticism.  


Professor Kirkland had called on Foggy twice. Both times he responded well. Matt secretly took some credit for that. His habit of always preparing had rubbed off on his roommate, at least for the classes they had together.  


Matt had not been called on yet.  


“Would you relay the facts of the first case on the board, Mr. Murdock?”  


Matt stood as the students did when called on in Professor Kirkland’s class. “Please tell me which case that is, sir.”  


“Are you unable to read, Mr. Murdock?”  


In the seat to Matt's right, Foggy tensed. His heart rate quickened.  


“Sir, I, uh, I’m…” Matt started to explain.  


“Perhaps if you were to remove your sunglasses indoors, Mr. Murdock,” Professor Kirkland interrupted, “it would improve your ability to see the board.”  


Foggy’s breathing and heart rate were going crazy now.  


Matt appreciated Foggy’s indignation. But he wanted to handle this himself.  


“Professor Kirkland, I’m blind,” he managed to get it out this time.  


There was a pause of several seconds. Then the professor recovered and said, “Then I will tell you what is written on the board. But beyond the normal accommodations there will be no other concessions to your disability. Is that understood, Mr. Murdock?”  


“Yes, Sir.”  


“Please state the facts of Dickenson v. Dodds.”  


“The defendant, Dodds, agreed to sell land to the plaintiff, Dickenson, if Dickenson confirmed by nine A.M. on Friday...,” Matt proceeded to give the facts of the case.  


“Very good, Mr. Murdock, you may sit down.” The professor said when Matt finished.  


Foggy was still fuming in the next seat.  


“Mr. Nelson, you clearly have something to say. Please tell the class what it is so that we may continue our discussion of the case.”  


Foggy stood. “Professor Kirkland, I know this is not a class in civil rights law. But the ADA still applies here.”  


“I assure you that the rights of any student with a disability will be upheld in this class. Now let me ask you, Mr. Nelson: do you not think that as a future lawyer, Mr. Murdock is capable of determining his own needs and of advocating for them himself?”  


“Yes, sir.” Foggy sat. But Matt knew he was still raging inside.  


“He could at least have apologized to you,” Foggy grumbled to Matt after class.  


But Professor Kirkland never apologized to anyone. The last thing Matt wanted was to be singled out. It felt good to be treated like a competent student and not as though he was made out of glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor Kirkland is modeled on Professor Kingsfield of The Paper Chase, an old TV series from the 1970s-80s. The character in the TV series, unlike Professor Kingsfield in the movie, is a good and caring person under his gruff exterior. Since The Paper Chase takes place at Harvard, not Columbia, I changed the Professor‘s name.
> 
> It’s clear that from law school on Foggy is the best BFF ever. He would definitely stand up for Matt in this scene. But the idea that Matt needs someone else to stand up for him seems a bit a ableist. I tried to address that here.


	3. The Young Woman

The young woman surprised him at Josie’s Bar. Before she approached, Matt was feeling good.  


Wilson Fisk was behind bars where he belonged. The Nelson and Murdock firm, though broke, was doing a lot of good for the neighborhood and was much loved by the local people.  


What’s more, Karen had helped him to play pool. Her heartbeat and the way she stood behind him almost hugging as she guided his hands on the cue stick all hinted romantic interest in Matt.  


He was in such a good mood that he took a pool shot himself, when Karen wasn’t looking, showing off for Foggy.  


That was when the young woman approached.  
“Do you wear opaque glasses?”  


“Sunglasses with red lenses,” he answered, confused. Foggy always said he could see Matt's eyes through them a little.  


"Then how do you keep from seeing?”  


“Uh, I’m afraid I don’t understand.”  


She leaned closer. “Did you buy your cane from Ambutech? I ordered mine from them.”  


“This one is from the National Foundation for the Blind,” Matt explained trying to be helpful. “They give you one free.”  


Now the young woman sounded confused, “But don’t you need to be really blind for them to give you one? How did you convince them?”  


When Matt didn’t reply, she went on, “I know you’re blindsimming. A real blind guy could never have made that shot.”  


“Blindsimming?”  


“No need to be embarrassed. I'm not doing it tonight because I know a lot of the people who come to Josie’s and I might be recognized. Some nights I go out to parts of town where no one knows me.  


“You mean you cover up your eyes and act like you're blind?” Matt asked, finally understanding.  


“That’s the point isn’t it? When I saw you I came over to compare methods”  


“Well, uh, I’m not pretending." Matt removed his glasses to show her his empty, unfocused eyes.  


He was aware that she looked into them intently as though making sure there were no opaque contact lenses.  


“But how did you make the shot, then?” she asked before giving up to walk away.  


“Using your old wounded duck act to attract the ladies again?” Foggy asked, returning with Karen and the drinks.  


“Not exactly…” Matt stopped  


He was sensing actual jealousy from Karen. Maybe it was time to ask her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blindsimming really exists and may be related to body integrity identity disorder. For more about the condition:
> 
> https://www.google.co.il/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://www.vice.com/amp/en_ca/article/mvx593/disability-deception-and-the-people-who-pretend-to-be-blind-511&ved=2ahUKEwjdl9-4yNXbAhVLESwKHcMhDy4QFjARegQIBxAB&usg=AOvVaw36aixqgCRBDitHBsV_GYMW&cf=1


End file.
